The Nature of Crossed Stars
by That Impossible Radical Tardis
Summary: For as long as she could remember, Ginny Weasley has been in and out of doctors' offices and hospitals. She has never really been given a chance to attend school until her and her family move to a new town. Now in a new town, with new friends, she is given a chance at the life she thought she would never have…until tragedy strikes her and the one closes to her.
1. Preface

A/N: Even though is this a fan fiction about people who may have cancer, this isn't strictly a cancer fic, so please excuse me if the information I write about the illness isn't correct. I'm writing this strictly from my mind, not from what information is out there about cancer. I don't mean to offend anyone or anything like that. I hope you all enjoy the story either way. For the purpose of this story, there are only three Weasley children; Ginny, Ron, and Bill. And Harry lives with his Godfather. This story is set in an alternated universe. This is written for the: The Fault in Our Stars: Harry Potter Challenge by ProngsPotter22

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; nor do I own The Fault in Our Stars

Preface: Ginny's POV

 _ **"I fell in love like you would fall asleep: slowly and then all at once."** _  
**_― Hazel Grace, The Fault in Our Stars_**

I couldn't find my voice at first. But, I had to do this for him…he asked for me to just speak from the heart and not write anything down like most people did. There was so many things I wanted to say to him…about him, yet was there enough time to do so? The time we had together were the best days of my life. He was the love of my life and my best friend. Right as I began to speak, the tears began to fall, "If anyone would have looked at me three years ago and told me this is the way my life would turn out, I would have laughed in their face. As a person who has been sick for most of my life, I didn't believe in things like love ,at least I didn't believe in it happening to me, nor did I believe that I would ever experience half of the things that _he_ showed me. But, he walked into my life on that sunny June day and he never left. I loved him with everything that I had in me. I loved him as if we had a lifetime together. He loved me as if we knew each other for our whole lives. He loved me despite all my faults. And I loved him for all of his. I fell in love with him like you would fall asleep: slowly and then all at once."

I paused staring up at the sky, remembering all the times we spent underneath this very sky….all the laughs, the fights, and everything in between. All of our special moments were witnessed by this bright blue sky. "We both knew that we didn't have much time together and somehow that just made our love even stronger. But, I never thought I would be the one speaking at his funeral. I always thought it would be the other way around. However, I am glad that it happened this way. I wouldn't want him to experience this pain that I feel. Each day without him is harder and harder. Some days I barely even feel like getting out of bed. He was my sunshine; my reason for holding on for so long. Now without him, the world is a dark, lifeless place. But, I wouldn't trade the love we had for anything. This pain I feel is prove of what we had. And even once I am gone, this stars will shine bright, continuing to tell our love story for many years to come."

There was so much more that I wanted to say, but I didn't have the energy to stand up anymore. Ronald saw the pain in my face and quickly got up to help me back to my seat. And the funeral carried on with the next person getting up to speak. But there wasn't a dry eye in the church after I was done….

A/N: I made this chart when I was first thinking up this story to help me get the ages right and their grades. I hope it helps you while you are reading.

Hogwarts Years

Normal Grade Levels

Harry's Age

Hogwarts Years

Normal Grade Levels

Ginny's Age

Year 1

1st year of middle

11

10

Year 2

2nd year of middle

12

Year 1

1st year of middle

11

Year 3

3rd year of middle

13

Year 2

2nd year of middle

12

Year 4

1st year of high school

14

Year 3

3rd year of middle

13

Year 5

2nd year of high school

15

Year 4

1st year of high

14

Year 6

3rd year of high school

16

Year 5

2nd year of high

15

Year 7

4th year of high school

17

Year 6

3rd year of high

16

18

Year 7

4th year of high

17

Harry and Ginny start dating during her 3rd year of middle school; they go to a private school (called Hogwarts) were the middle and high school students both share a campus but different buildings that connect in the middle with a lunch room down one hall and a gym down the other. Some of the middle and high schoolers share the same classes depending on what they are.


	2. Chapter 1: Just Not Fair

A/N: Even though is this a fan fiction about people who may have cancer, this isn't strictly a cancer fic, so please excuse me if the information I write about the illness isn't correct. I'm writing this strictly from my mind, not from what information is out there about cancer. I don't mean to offend anyone or anything like that. I hope you all enjoy the story either way. This story is set in an alternated universe. This is written for the: The Fault in Our Stars: Harry Potter Challenge by ProngsPotter22

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; nor do I own The Fault in Our Stars

Chapter 1: Ginny's POV

 ** _"My cancer is me. The tumors are made of me. They're made of me as surely as my brain and my heart are made of me. It is a civil war with a predetermined winner"_**

 ** _-Hazel Grace, the Fault in Our Stars_**

I can no longer remember a time before the doctor visits, the hospital stays, the medicine, and the tears...so many tears. And most of them weren't even mine. I can't even remember the last time I cried over this situation or anything else. Crying wouldn't change a thing anyway.

On my seven birthday, I got a birthday present that didn't go away...the doctor told me that I have brain cancer. I didn't quite understand what he was talking about at first, I just saw my parents crying, which made me cry along with them. I still don't fully understand the illness, all I do know is that my cancer is me. The tumors are made of me. They're made of me as surely as my brain and my heart are made of me. It is a civil war with a predetermined winner. I'm on borrowed time. My original doctors never thought that I would live to see my tenth birthday. They all thought the tumor had grown too big and there was no hope. But, mom and dad found this great doctor a few towns over who changed all of that.

That doctor, Poppy Pomfrey, is the reason my family moved. It took a few years before we actually made the move. But, now that we did I can't help but wonder how much damage I am doing to my family. One day I won't be here anymore and they will be left dealing with that fact. I don't want to hurt them nor anyone else, but how do you lessen the pain you cause when you are basically a grenade waiting to go off at any moment? We've lived in this new house for just about a year now and I can't help but wonder if they would be better off without me. Madam Pomfrey told me not to think like that, but the thought still finds its way into my mind.

"Ginny, is everything ok? You seem troubled," Harry asked walking into my kitchen, he was waiting on my brother Ron; they were supposed to be hanging out today.

"I'm fine Harry; just wondering what it's going to be like to have my first summer break. I haven't actually had one since I was six. And I can barely remember that one," I said avoiding his stare.

"Summer is the best. You get to be lazy all day, sit by the pool, and hang with your friends all day. Don't worry Ron, Hermione, and I will show you how it's done." he said sitting down at the table across from me, "Why don't you come hang with us today? It's the first day of summer, you have to start it off right, you know."

Sweet, innocent Harry, was always trying to get me to hang with him and his two best friends. But, how can I do that when I decided not to get close to anyone once I started school last fall. When we first met, I had the hugest crush on him, and I could barely even say a whole sentence to him without blushing. Poor Ron had to listen to me talk about him day in and day out…but, then they found a new tumor in my brain…and while it is benign. It didn't stop me from wondering if that could just be the calm before the storm, if you know what I mean. Ever since then, I distanced myself from him; it would be better for him in the long run. But, for some reason, he just won't give up….Stubborn boy.

"I couldn't do that. You guys have plans, I don't want to be the fourth wheel. Maybe next time Harry," I said smiling over at him.

"Don't worry about being the fourth wheel, you would be saving me from being the third wheel between those two love birds. I wish they would just confess to each other already…besides all we are doing is hanging out at my Godfather's pool. Come hang with us, Ginny, I want to spend some time with you." he said reaching across the table to place his hand on top of mine, "You never come around anymore. I miss spending time with you."

I couldn't stop the blush that was quick to appear across my face, but before I could say anything Ron walked into the room. "Harry stop flirting with my sister. And Gin, you don't want to stay here all day. You know mom is going to bug you all day about whether or not you're feeling alright. We both know you don't feel like dealing with that all day. If you come with us, you can relax by the pool all day. Besides you need to get out once in a while," he said throwing a towel at me.

Harry smiled at me before getting up from the table, his green eyes lighting up, "Well then I guess that settle's that."

"That settle's nothing; I said stop flirting with my sister," Ron said throwing Harry a dirty look before walking outside.

"I didn't do anything that time Ron. Besides you can't blame me if you have a very attractive sister," Harry said winking at me as he wrapped his arm around Ron.

For the life of me I couldn't get my blush to go away nor could I think of anything to say, so I quietly followed after the two boys wondering how much weirder this day was going to get….

"See now aren't you glad that you came," Harry asked sitting beside me by the pool. I didn't want to get in but just getting my feet wet felt wonderful.

"I am; this is fun. Thanks for inviting me Harry," I said looking over at him.

We were both silent just sitting and relaxing together. I still had the feeling of not belonging but I pushed it to the back of my mind for the time being. I wanted to simply just relax and enjoy this moment. As hard as I tried, I never did get over my crush on Harry.

"Ginny, have I ever told you that you are beautiful," Harry asked out of the blue.

"Wait…what," I asked not sure if I heard him right. Maybe he said something about Hermione being beautiful. I mean, they do spend a lot of time together and even though Ron likes her, it wouldn't surprise me if Harry did also.

He ran a hand though his jet black hair before turning towards me, "have I ever told you that you are beautiful?"

"You mean me as in me. Not me as in Hermione or Cho or Lavender?"

"I mean Ginevra Molly Weasley, the girl who is sitting beside me right now in my backyard," Harry said smiling at me.

"Harry, you don't mean that; I'm Ron's little sister remember? The girl you shouldn't mess with because she is sick," I said remembering what the boys in my grade had said about me after finding out about my illness. It's funny how having cancer makes people think that you should be alone and untouchable; it's like they are reading the thoughts that are already in your mind and just saying them out aloud so you can hear them clearly.

"I wouldn't lie about something like this. I've thought you were beautiful since you first moved down the street from me," he said moving closer to me.

"But…but you never said anything," I said; not really believing him. How could this be true? Why would Harry Potter like me of all people?

"That's because you stop coming around Gin. Ron told me that you didn't feel like hanging around people as much so I was afraid to tell you."

"To tell me what?"

"That I like you, Ginny. I've liked you since the moment you stepped out of that moving van a year ago and you glared at me for anymore hitting you with a baseball. And that feeling has only grown," he said leaning in towards me. Wait….what is he doing? How am I supposed to handle this sudden confess. I didn't get a chance to answer him because his lips where upon mine.

I froze; what was I supposed to do. Part of me wanted to pull him closer and yet I also wanted to push him away. I wanted to enjoy this moment, but I couldn't do this to him…he deserved so much better than me. I quickly pushed him away before I could rethink what I was doing. "Harry, I can't…I can't do this. I'm so sorry," I said quickly getting up and rushing away from him.

I pasted Ron and Hermione on my way out, I'm sure I heard Ron call my name, but I couldn't stop. Not now. Not when I just let go of the one thing I've wanted so badly. How much more will I have to give up just to keep other people away? Hermione caught up to me in my backyard. She took one look at me and knew that I wouldn't feel like talking just then. She just pulled me into her arms and allowed me to do the one thing I denied myself for so long…cry.


End file.
